dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
is a typical monster.]] A monster or opponent is a creature or person that the character battles against. There are several species of monster that exist, such as Sneevils and Dragons. Currently, monsters must be battled to earn Experience & Gold. Occasionally, monsters "team up" to create wars. These usually have powerful rewards. #/Symbol *"Gadget" *1337Tog *2 Ninja Turtledoves A *A Named Elemental *Adept *Agaric Tog *Aggressive Appletree *Agitated Orb *Aisha *Akira *Akinetos *Akriloth *Akriloth War Boss *Alchemy Lab Rat *Alina *Alpha *Alpha Wolf *Alpha Werewolf *Algea *AlzEin *Amanita *Amethyst Protector *Ancient Bone Fire *Ancient Shake Spear *Ancient Shoulder Blades *Angry Spirit *Anubis Knight *Aqavius *Aqua Monkee *Aqueevil *Arrrghus *Archeonaut *Arctic Wolf *Armadeadon *Artix *Artix Plushie *Ashen Knight *Ashen Squire *Atrumentis *Aurusfly *Avalanche *Awdreetoo *Awper Harty *Azzakedellya B *Baba Yaga *Backalley Beetle *Bad Apple *Badbones *Balloon Mage *Bandit *Bargeist *Bargok *Baron AuMydas *Baron Jaysun Valtrith *Basilisk *Bassault *Bear *Bear Hug(ger) *Beast of War *Bee Bot *Beetle Bot *Beez *Beta Wolf *Biff the Time Tyrant *Big Dumb Rock *Big Fat Whale Tongue *Biter *Blackwyn Lich *Blinky *Bloodwolf *Blowheart *Blueberry *Blue Tog *Boardrake *Bob *Boggabus *Bone Fire *Bonny Lass *Boros *Bottom Feeder *Boulder Elemental *Boveox *Brakenberry *Bram *Brave Town Defender *Breeze *Brilliata *Buccaneer *Buffed-Up Biff the Time Tyrant *Bugbear *Burning Flamewing *Burrlap C *Captain Davey *Captured Young Dragon *Carrotstein *Cave Chomper *Cave Creeper *Cave Hydra *Cave Mushroom *Celeritas *Cephlorachnid *Chaos Weaver *Chaos Weaver Acolyte *Chaos Weaver Artisan *Chaos Weaver Beggar *Chaos Weaver Guard *Chaos Weaver High Priest *Chaos Weaver Noble *Chaos Weaver Queen *Chaos Weaver Soldier *Charm Embodiment *Chocolate Moose *Chef *Cherry *Chickalf *Chillxy *Cinder *Clanksy *Clawkin Wanderer *Corrupted Captain Davey *Corundum *Cranbatty *Cranix *Cranky Weapon *Creatioux Eldest *CrimsonZard *CRUSHINATRIX5000 *Crystal *Crystal Wall *Cultist Elf *Cultist Human *Cultist Brute *Cuddlebeast *Cuddles *Cutpurse *Cyklon Centurion *Cyklon Pummeler *Cyklon Ratcheter *Cysero Plushie D *D-4Q1 *Dacryos *Dain Lorilann *Dandytiger *Darcar *Dark Drinker *Darkness Elemental *Darkness Fiend *Darkwisp *Dash *Darkwolf Robber *Darkwolf Thug *Deadly Drone *Deadwood *Deadwood Destroyer *Death *Death By Chocolate *Deathknight *Deathwidow *Decadere Eldest *Decadere Guard *Decadere Youngling *Deep Puddle *Defence Drone *Deft Minx Fairie *Desert Lizardman *Desert Thug *Devildog *Dinck *Dirt Beetle *Dirt Roller *Dirty Sockmonkey *Dishwasher *Doctor When *Doom Cola Machine *DOOM Dradle *Doomcrawler *Doomkitten *Doomwood Werewolf *Dragonmaster Frostscythe *Drakath *Drake *Drakonnan *Dravir *Dravir Commander *Dravir Soldier *Draydenfish Zombie *Dread Bandit Roberts *Dreaddragon Drakath *Drizzut *Drooly *Dualblade Assassin *Dumb Spider *Dunelord *Dungeness E *Earth Elemental *Easy Crawler *Ebgor *Edgar *Eel *Elemental Herald *Elemental Servent *Elgert *Elite Beast of War *Elite KhyRhian *Elite Monstrous Pip *Elite Sneenja *Elite Skweel *Elite Ultra Dracolich Body *Elite Ultra Dracolich Claw *Elite Ultra Dracolich Feet *Elite Ultra Dracolich Head *Elite Ultra Dracolich Tail *Elite Undead Akriloth *Ekidna *Elucidas *Energizer *Energy Elemental *En *enTog *Entropic Earth *Entropic Earth Boss *Entropic Minion *Entropic Soldier *Entropy Dragon *Enslaved Plasma Dragon *Enslaved Red Dragon *Epic Crawler *Epic Entropy Dragon *Epic Titan Chickencow *Epic Titan Trey *Event Planner *Evil You *Exodus Titan *Expedition Energizer *Extreme Crawler *Eyeball F *Fallen *Fried Egg Elemental *Fiamme *Fierce Town Defender *Fiendshroom *Firebeetle *Fire Drake *Fire Eater *Fire Elemental *Fire Elemental of Doom *Fire Golem *Fire Guard *Fire Lord *Fire Mantix *Fire Minion *Fire Imp *Fire Ray *Fire Spider *Fire Sprite *Fist *Flamedance *Flame-Ingo *Flamewing *Flare Imp *Flatrose *Flood *Fluffy *Flying Eyeball *Forest Fury *Forest Tog *Fork *Fortune Embodiment *Frank *Frogidile *Frogzard *Frostdrake *Frostscythe Plushie *Frost Goblin *Frost Golem *Frost Mummy *Frost Shock *Frostenstein *Frozard *Fulmin *Furrkenstein *Fungal Escorts G *gabriel *Galeocerda *Gananana *Gargoyle *Gary the Ice Elf *Gary the Ice Spy *Gauntlet *Gear Golem *GearHead *General Boneyard *General Nix *General Varax *Ghost *Ghost Plushie *Ghost-tog *Giant Pink Widow *Giant Piranha *Giant Spider *Giant Swamp Muck *Gilded Hindeer *Gingerdread Man *Glaisaurus *Glob of Love *Gnush *Gneiss *Gobi *Gold Digger *Golden Cabit *Golden Nugget *Goldeneye *Golden Zorbak *Goldfish *Goldillaphant *Goldtog *Gorgok *Gorilliphant *Gorxodonta *Gourdault *Gourdking *Gramma *Grams *GreaseMonkey *Greasy Turducken *Greed *Green Tog *Greedling *Greg *Grrrbeus *Guardian Dragon *Guardian Ghoul *Guffer H *Haeos *Hard Crawler *Heart Elemental *Heart of Odium *High Cultist *High Lord Madcap *Hobgoblin *Honda *Honey GuardiAnt *Horidon *Hugo *Hugrantula *Hug Zombie *Huffpuff *Hydra Head #2 *Hydra Head #3 *Hydrahok *Hydrolis *Hyest *HyperZard I *Ice Dragon *Ice Dragon General *Ice Dragon Golem *Ice Elemental *Ice Elf Warrior *Ice Golem *Ice Hatchling *Ice Tarantula *Ice Wisp *Icemaster Yeti *Illuminated Sek Duat *Illuminatur *Imp of Barrels *Imp of Chests *Imperial Fungus *Impossible Crawler *Incubator *Inferno Elemental *Inferno Vector *Izotz J *Jack Strife *Jack-O-Dragon *Jack-O-Titan *Jawbreaker Guild *Jacque *Jellatinous Cube *JellaTON Mold *Jillians *Jingles *Jobberwacky *Jorhath *Jungle Fury *Junkyard Driller *Jyughril K *Kageijin *Kaiju *Kathool *Kathool Adept *Kelpicus *Khazri *Khy'Rhian *Khy'Rhian Incubator *Kilhoh *Killer Dragonman *Killer Tog *Killy Willy *King Braken *King Burger *King Linus *King Splurt *Kissing Bug *Kittypillar *Klaatu *Klaatu & Nicto *Knave of Spades *Knave of Tarts *Knife *Konnan *Kordana *Kordana 13.0 *Krakhim *Kyanos L *L.D. Monkey *Lagoon Goon *Laughing Skeleton *Laundry Golem *Lava Daver *Lava Glob *Lava Titan Xan *Lava Wisp *Lavagoblin *LED Kleen Machine *Leeta *Legendary Crawler *Leonal *Lemon Persnickety *Light Elemental *Light Sentinel *Lion *Liquinar *Living Crystal *Lizardman *Lon *Loogie *Lord Asparagus *Lord Friday XIII *Lovebug or Passion Wasp *Lovey Bear *Lowe-viathon *LuluB3777 *Lyssa M *M.O.P. Zardbie *Maar *Mae Pie *Maestro911 *Magman *MajorGeneral *Mamatog *Manacrest *Mana Elemental *Mana Guardian *Manahuntress *Manahunter *Marcus *Marsh Ant *Mastermind *Mean Fire Dragon *Mechagryphon *Medewwsa *Medium Crawler *Mega Death *Mega Doom Cola Machine *Mega Junkyard Driller *Megakyle *Mega Techno-Turkey *Megs *Megz *Mennace *Metal Elemental *Metallotropic Amethyst *Might Emodiment *Minion Dave *Minion Steve *Minx Fairy *Moai *Mock-ing Turtle *Mogkee *Moglinster *Moglinster Twig *Morphing Weapon *Moldshroom *Molten Gold Element *Monkage *Monsoon Elemental *Monstrous Pip *Mother Eye *Mother Wolf *Mr. Glaisarus *Mr. Guy *Mr. Green Guy *Mr. Test Guy *Mr. Warlic Plushie *Mudslide *Mummy *Mumragon *Mushroom *Mysterious G N *Nautiloid *Nature Elemental *Necromancer *Necromancer & Verata *Necromancer of SiOO *Necroslime *Necrotized Creature *Nerd Tog *Neso *Nice Kitty *Nicto *Night Mare *Nightshade *Nikemorya *No-Beard the Pirate *NosfeRATu *Noxus *Noxus Plushie *Nythera Plushie O *Oaklore Buzzer *Obsidian Tog *Okuchi No Okami *Old man of the Mountain *OMG Crawler *Omle *One Ton Titan Spiturducken *OogaBooga *Opticlops *Orange P *Paindeer *Pallor *Pancival *Panther *Patch *Perception Embodiment *Perfection Embodiment *Phreatic Protector *Picnic Lord *Pinja *Pirate Monkey *Pip *Pistrixoo *Polar Dravir *Possessed Acendant *Possessed Cryptic *Possessed Riftwalker *Posey243K *Positros *Prankster Prisoner *Present Samurai *Pridemaster *Primary Element *Primary Earth Elemental *Primary Fire Element *Primary Wind Element *Primary Wind Elemental *Plegios *Primrose *Pro Pain *Protozard *Puce Person Nommer *Puddle *Pumice *Pumpkin Pi *Pumpkin Slice *PvP Character *Pyrofang Q *Queen of Tarts R *Raging Boar *Ratchety *Raven *RAWRGOBBLE *Really Big Gerbil *Really Dirty Uniform *Red Dragon *Red Eye *Red Spectre *Red Tog *Reens *Renegade Ambusher *Renegade Enforcer *Renegade Hunter *Renegade Scout *Repitr *Rhoddhu *Ribald *Riftwalker *Risen Guardian *Robber Baron *Rockslide *Roogen *Rolith Frostval - Codemonkey Challenge *Rolith Hero's Heart Day *Rolith Plushie *Rose Agent *Rose Golem *Rotgut *Royal Buzzer *Rummage S *Safiria *Sand Elf Mummy *Sandslicer *Sandstone *Sandstorm *Sandylion *Scarab Lord *Scarab Guard *Scar Scarab *Scary Doll *Scattrick *Schnozzberry *Science Elemental *Scrapyard Trog *Scorpiarc *SeaMonkey *Seed Spitter *Seeing Eye Sluggy *Sek-Duat *Sek Duat *Selina *Sen *Sepulchure *Sepulchure Plushie *Shade of Bassault *Shade of Celeritas *Shade of Corundum *Shade of Deadwood *Shade of DoomKitten *Shade of Enslaved Plasma Dragon *Shade of Fiamme *Shade of Grrrberus *Shade of Haeos *Shade of Khazri *Shade of Kyanos *Shade of Neso *Shade of Slushroom *Shade of Soaring Theemis *Shade of Temblor *Shade of VoidStar *Shade of When *Shadow Jodan *Shadow Monkey *Shadowblade Master *Shadowfire Knight *Shadowhound *Shah Dae *Shake Spear *Sheleton *Shellawhat *Shelogog *Sewer Mutant *Shockdrake *Shockwisp *Shoggoth *Shogun Monkey *Shogun Shizix *Shooting Star *Shoulder Blades *Sibilusa *Simas Prime *Simas Prime X-treme *Simple Crawler *Sir Koffagus *S. Kelly Ton *Skelehugger *Skelemancer *Skeletal Minion *Skeletitan *Skeleton *Skeleton Guardian *Slicesicle *Slime *Slimed Potatoes *Slushroom *Slushroom Fminion *Small Bear *Snapperdilla *Sneegion Minion *Sneevil *Sneevil Arca *Sneevil Box-Lord *Sneevil Boxer *Sneevil Boxking *Sneevil Gladiator *Sneevil King *Sneevil Ninja *Sneevil Packrunt *Sneevil Stack Attack *Sneevil-Bot *Sneevilchaun *Sneevmole *Snou *Snout *Snowball *Snowy Tog *Snuffleant *Snuggles *Snugvil *Snugvil Stack Attack *Snulk *Soaring Theemis *Somean Lion *Soulkeeper *Soul Slime *Spare Parts *Sphinxster *Spidermancer *Spiketoad *Spiturducken *Skweel *Spinner *Spirit *Spirit Guard *Splashy *Spoon *Spraybot *Squeg *Squishnox *Stenchfly *Stink Underbed Meanie *Stounn *Stomach Ache Splashy *Stone Head *Stradar *Stranger *Strangeknight *Sunspike *Sunwarrior *Super Fist *Super Gauntlet *Super Infernal Wargoth *Supermonkee Ninja *Supermonkee Pirate *Supermonkee Flame-Ingo *Supermonkee Lavagoblin *Supermonkey Ninja *Supermonkey Pirate *Swamp Shambler *Swordhaven Knight *Slyphdrake T *Tarantula *Tarraan *Taster *Taurus *Techno-Turkey *Terni *Temblor *Tempest *The Dread *The Gate Keeper *The HangMan *The Irismancer *The Nix *The Sandwitch *Thisslock *Threat Bear *Thyton Plushie *Thunderhead *Thug *Tiphikol *Titan Aisha *Titan Chickencow *Titan Drakonnan *Titan Earth Elemental *Titan Energy Elemental *Titan Fire Elemental *Titan Frostscythe *Titan Ice Elemental *Titan Sek Duat *Titan Spiturducken *Titan Trey *Titan Turducken *Titan Wargoth *Titan Water Elemental *Titan Wind Elemental *Titan Zorbak *T.O.D.D. *Tog *Tog-Bot *Togdra *Togzilla *Tomb Guard *Tomb Watcher *Tomix Plushie *Tornado Elemental *Tortle *Town Defender *Tough Crawler *Toxikon *Tracker *Trapped Trickster *Trash Kompaktor v1.0 *Treasure Golem *Triton *Troglomite *Tropy *True Mortal Plushie *Trumpter Flamingo *Turducken *Turkeylime Pie *Tusker *Tuskmonger *Twilly U *Uber Skeletitan *Ultra Dracolich Body *Ultra Dracolich Claw *Ultra Dracolich Feet *Ultra Dracolich Head *Ultra Dracolich Tail *Ultra Vultragon *Unbred Zombie *Undead Akriloth *Undead Alchemist *Undead Beserker *Undead Bonehead *Undead Bonny Lass *Undead Buccaneer *Undead Champion *Undead ChickenCow *Undead Dravir *Undead Essence *Undead Extract *Undead Maker *Undead Taker *Underachnid *Underbed *Undertog *Unicoral *Unicougar *Unlucky Pirate *Ursice Savage V *Uzam *Vampiric Ghoul *Vayle *Vaz Striker *Venomking *Verata *Veyla *Vitality Embodiment *Vizalain Protector *Void Elemental *Void Spawn *Voidstar *Vortex Master *Vultragon *VurrMan *VurrMan Collector *Vurrman Hoarder *Vurrman Plaguebringer W *Wargoth *Waiter *Warlic *Water Elemental *Water Guard *Water Lord *Warden *Whale Spit *Will Embodiment *WindClops *Wind Defender *Wind Elemental *Windwasp Drone *Wisp *Wolf *Wyvern X *X-304 *Xan *Xan Plushie *Xanta Claus *Xor Vrailin II *XXL-304 Y *Yaga *Yaga Sister *Yaw *Yeti *Young Creatioux *Young Blue Dragon *Young Dark Dragon *Young Ice Dragon *Young Light Dragon *Young Red Dragon *Young Tuskmonger *Yygrigal Z *Zadd *Zardbie *ZardbiBubble *Zardbirllaomgiphant *Zemesis *Zephyr *Zhoom *Zombie *Zombie Tog *Zombie Villager *Zorbak *Zorbak Moglinster Category:DragonFable & Game Servers